Next 2 you
by FUN Girlz 13
Summary: this is about Robin and Beast boy singing to their crushes. i thought this was a good story but i wouldn't know until you guys or girls read and review this. it's 1:34 am when i got done writing this. Pairings: bbrae robstar cybee and others coming soon. this is in BB's pov.


**Next** **2 you**

**I don't own the Teen Titans or the song Next 2 you by Chris Brown ft. Justin Bieber**

"You guys are all wondering why you all are here." I said

"Yeah." All the boys said in unison

"The boys are supposed to sing a song for their crush." Robin explained

"Oh." They said in unison, again

"Any one want to go?" I asked

_cricket-cricket._

__"Well, then I guess me and beast boy will sing to our crushes." Robin said

"Because we aren't scared unlike you guys." I said, looking at all the boys

"Rock it,guys." Cyborg shouted, holding onto Bee

"Beast boy, play the music please." robin asked, nicely

I walked over to the computer and pressed play. I returned back to my place next to Robin. As the music started playing, everyone started

liking it.

Robin: _You've got that smile _

_that only heaven can make_

_I pray to god everyday_

_that you keep that smile_

He looked over at Starfire and smiled. He got to see her beautiful smile.

Beast boy: _yeah, you are my dream_

_there's not a thing I won't do_

_I'll give my life up for you_

_'cause you are my dream_

__I walked over to raven and gave her a necklace.

"may I?" I asked her.

She nodded in response. As i put it around her neck, she started fiddling with it and noticed it was a raven. I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, smiled at her, and then went back next to Robin.

Both: _And baby, everything _

_that I have is yours_

_you will never go cold or hungry_

_I'll be there when you're insecure_

_Let you know that you're_

_always lovely Girl, 'cause you are_

_the only thing that I got right now_

__We smiled at our crushes. Starfire smiled at Robin. Raven actually had a small smile which was at me.

__Robin: _One day when the sky is falling_

_I'll be standing_

_right next to you_

_Right next to you_

__Beast boy: _Nothing will ever come_

_between us, 'cause _

_I'll be standing _

_right next to you_

_Right next to you_

__Robin: _If you had my child_

_you would make my life complete_

_just to have your eyes on little me_

Beast boy: _that'd be mine forever_

__Both: _And baby, everything_

_that I have is yours_

_you will never go cold or hungry_

_I'll be there when you're insecure_

_Let you know that you're _

_always lovely Girl, 'cause you are _

_the only thing that I got right now_

_Me and Robin got off the stage and walked to our crushes. I held mine in my arms as I hugged her from behind. Robin was holding her waist with his left arm._

Both: _One day when the sky is falling_

_I'll be standing_

_Right next to you _

_Right next to you_

_Nothing will ever come_

_between us_

_I'll be standing _

_right next to you_

_Right next to you_

__Robin: _We're made for one another_

_me and you_

__Beast boy: _And I have no fear _

_I know we'll make it through_

__Robin: _One day when the sky is falling_

_I'll be standing right next to you_

__Beast boy: _Ohh Ohh Ohh Ohhhhh_

__Both: _One day when the sky is falling_

_I'll be standing _

_Right next to you_

_Right next to you_

__Robin: _Nothing will ever come_

_between us_

_I'll be standing_

_right next to you_

_Right next to you_

__Beast boy: _Oh nah nah , oh yeah_

__Both: _Stand by my side_

_When the sky falls, Oh baby_

_I'll be there_

__Robin: _you've got that smile_

_that only heaven can make_

_I pray to god _

__Both: _to keep you forever_

__The music ended and everyone started clapping. A few whistles were near and far. I turned to look at Raven face to face. When I saw it, I almost died because she was the most beautiful person I ever met in my life. She looked at my eyes and then leaned up to kiss me. i bent down so it would be easier for her to kiss me. When my lips touched hers, we never wanted to let go of each other. Her arms went around my neck as mine were around her waist.

"You better not break my little sister's heart you got that." Cyborg yelled at me

We pulled away from each other and I said,

"I would never do that because it would break my heart to see her unhappy." I yelled back at Cyborg

"Aww..." Everyone said, together

I looked over at Robin and saw he was having trouble. Robin looked over to me and mouthed **_I need help, please._**

**_Just kiss her._**I mouthed back. I was still holding Raven in my arms.

I saw he was a little hesitant but soon kissed Starfire. As they got into the kiss, he wrapped his arms around her waist as herrs wrapped his neck.

"Don't break her heart,either." Cyborg,who once again,yelled

"I won't, so chill." Robin said,coolly

Robin wrapped his arms around Starfire.

"So... does anyone want to go now?"

**Please tell me how I did and if I should continue. I thought this was good-ish**

**etharah and bbrae lover 13**


End file.
